jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Prosciutto
(Italian ham dish) |stand = The Grateful Dead |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = April 1, 2001 |cod = Fatally crushed in-between train wheels |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Italian |hair = Blond }}, Chartreuse Yellow |eyes = Blue }}, Chartreuse |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Passione Hitman |affiliation = Squadra Esecuzioni |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Prosciutto is an assassin from La Squadra Esecuzioni, and alongside Pesci, battle Team Bucciarati inside a high-speed train to Florence. He is a Stand User and forcefully ages a whole train with his The Grateful Dead to corner the protagonists. Appearance Prosciutto is a man of slim build, having short blond hair and keeping them braided into three short mats at the back of the head. His lower eyelashes are thicker than average, and his upper teeth are somewhat pronounced, being depicted with slight emphasis whenever he opens his mouth. Prosciutto wears a dark two piece suit with a spiderweb-like motif running along it, under which he wears a bright shirt. Prosciutto keeps a dark collar and a large stylized pendant around his neck. Personality Prosciutto is a fairly serious man. He is shown to always be focused on his mission and adhering to La Squadra's motto of holding one's ground even mortally wounded to the letter, which he puts it into practice and expects his underlings(s) to also do the same. He doesn't tolerate any deviance of that attitude, especially when it's from his comrades and subordinates, and failing to adhere to the ideal such as in the case of Pesci on one occasion, a brief beating would be handed out as a reminder. Prosciutto is usually very composed, meeting any obstacle with cold efficiency, and carrying out his objectives without hesitation. The TV anime adaptation expands upon his severity, calling out Formaggio for botching an assassination attempt with an unneeded casualty and regularly shouting at Pesci for not showing a manly enough face. Despite his serious and cold demeanor, he is also shown to have a somewhat caring side towards his comrades. As the superior of the assassin duo, Prosciutto frequently points out his fellow assassin Pesci's lack of confidence in his own abilities, and on multiple occasions tries to comfort and convince him of his own capabilities. This reliance is not unfounded, however, as Bruno Bucciarati determines from his battle with Pesci that Pesci's abilities are actually more dangerous than Prosciutto's. He also possesses a strong will, as shown when he suffers near-fatal wounds from being caught in the train's wheels and uses the last of his determination to keep his Stand's ability in effect for as long as possible. Abilities Prosciutto uses his Stand The Grateful Dead to age people in a large area, discriminating between individuals via near-negligible differences in their body temperature. History As part of the Squadra Esecuzioni, Prosciutto and Pesci are sent after Bucciarati and his gang to capture Trish Una, in an attempt to find out The Boss' identity. The two manage to catch up to Team Bucciarati in Napoli's train station and even get on the same train, but they soon lose sight of them. Unbeknownst to Prosciutto, Trish and her bodyguards are now inside the boss's turtle, Coco Jumbo, whose Stand, Mr.President, creates a room inside its shell. In order to flush the gang out, Prosciutto decides to use his Stand, The Grateful Dead, to age everyone on-board the train and then goes into hiding. This forces Guido Mista to emerge from the turtle to try and stop the aging. After Mista confronts Pesci, Prosciutto disguises himself as an old man and approaches Mista to age him, completely disabling him, and then summarily shoots him in the head. Sure of his kill, Prosciutto doesn't notice that Sex Pistols has protected its User by stopping the bullets. He then roughly lectures Pesci on their group's credo and determination in battle. Recalling that Pesci detected a suspect life-form in the driver's cabin, Prosciutto decides to check inside of it and discovers Coco Jumbo. However, Bucciarati ambushes him from above the ceiling and Prosciutto is forced into a close-range fistfight. Thanks to The Grateful Dead, Prosciutto gains a physical advantage over Bucciarati, but the capo then throws himself at Prosciutto and drags him off of the fast-moving train. Prosciutto is nonetheless saved by Pesci's Beach Boy, which manages to hook his hand. Bruno, who grabbed hold of Prosciutto's leg, then exploits Beach Boy to finally make the assassin fall. He lands into the machinery of the train and is heavily injured, but true to his word maintains The Grateful Dead. Encouraged by his example, Pesci carries on the fight. Agonizing, Prosciutto witnesses Pesci and Bucciarati's battle and uses the distraction to call Melone and inform him of their location. He finally dies from his wounds soon after. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Prosciutto appears as the enemy faced in Chapter 8 of Super Story Mode, and as a support enemy in Chapter 9. All of his attacks involve having The Grateful Dead attacking Bucciarati with its large hands. Throughout the fight, if Bucciarati comes in contact with the mist let off by The Grateful Dead, he will begin to age as his health slowly drains. The effect will cease if Bucciarati Stand Breaks Prosciutto, or if The Grateful Dead is manually turned off. His most powerful attack involves The Grateful Dead grabbing Bucciarati and delivering a heavy, powerful punch. Secret Factors during this level have a notably greater impact on the fight than just restoring and increasing Bucciarati's health. Secret Factors Chapter 8 # Bucciarati must Stand Shoot Pesci, who is unconscious on the ground in the front of the train car near the bar. This Secret Factor will be lost if not done first. (Value of 2) # Bucciarati must hit the ice machine in the front of the car, causing ice cubes to come out. This will activate a cutscene of Bucciarati picking up one of the ice cubes and realizing The Grateful Dead's weakness. Once this is done, The Grateful Dead's aging effect is nullified for the rest of the fight. The ice machine can be hit multiple times afterwards, though to no real effect other than generating ice. (Value of 2) # Bucciarati must Stand Shoot the wall next to the front-most window of the train car, left of the bar and Pesci, and in front of the door. This will create a massive zipper opening and activate a cutscene of an intimidated Prosciutto questioning Bucciarati's sanity. Regardless of where Prosciutto was standing beforehand, the fight will resume with him standing in front of the open zipper. (Value of 3) # Bucciarati must knock Prosciutto down through the aforementioned opening. Doing so will instantly win the fight, regardless of Prosciutto's health level. (Value of 3) Prosciutto's near-dead body will appear on the ground in Chapter 9, during the fight against Pesci. After some time has passed, he will begin speaking and shortly afterward reactivate The Grateful Dead's ability, causing Bucciarati to continuously lose health once again. A Secret Factor will trigger if Bucciarati Stand Shoots him once he does so, disabling the ability for the last time. Eyes of Heaven (PS4) Prosciutto and The Grateful Dead appear as the first stage hazard in the "Naples Train Station" stage, wandering around the center area. When he appears, all fighters will be slowed to a walk and unable to dash or dodge due to his aging ability. Both him and his Stand have a health bar, and will disappear from the battlefield if beaten. The only way for players to undo the aging effect is by either defeating Prosciutto or grabbing ice tray pick-ups scattered around the stage. After Prosciutto is defeated, Pesci will take his place. Gallery - Revealed= ProsciuttoColor.png|First full appearance, putting his suit back on Prosciutto beating Pesci.png|Stomps Pesci Pesci begging big bro.png|Smacks Pesci as punishment for his weak heart Prosciutto Peaci glory.png|Told Pesci that if they don't grow up, they can't win Bucciarati Prosciutto Aniki famous quote.png|Finishes his speech by picked up Mista's gun P shoot M.png|Prosciutto shoots Mista Prosciutto searching again.png|Prosciutto and Pesci continue to search for Team Bucciarati in the control room Pesci comforted.png|Comforting Pesci CJ Poop.png|Prosciutto pointed out that there were fresh animal droppings under the seat Prosciutto&PesciFindCJ.jpg|Prosciutto and Pesci find Coco Jumbo and most of Team Bucciarati members BucciaratiAmbushesP&P.png|Prosciutto and Pesci about to be ambushed by Bucciarati TGD attack blocking.png|The Grateful Dead blocked a sneak attack from Bucciarati StickyFingersvsTGD.jpg|Attacked by Sticky Fingers in the chin Prosciutto order Pesci again.png|Prosciutto orders Pesci to kill Team Bucciarati anyway SF Punches P.png|Sticky Fingers punches him and unzipping his body P with Bucce.png|About to falling out of the train Prosciutto shouting.png|Prosciutto asks Pesci to stop the train quickly Bucciarati&ProsciuttoOutTheTrain.png|Bucciarati dragging Prosciutto in the air BB dragging Aniki.png|Beach Boy hooked his hand prevented him from falling on the ground Prosciutto kicking Bucciarati.png|Trying to kick Bucciarati down to the ground Weak Bucciarati attacking P.png|Bucciarati tries to attack Prosciutto in the air Aniki bad feeling.png|Prosciutto realized that he was the one who was unlucky SF removing Aniki.png|Sticky Fingers unzipping Prosciutto's arm through Beach Boy's fishing line Prosciutto falling.png|Fell on the ground and was stucked into the train wheels ProsciuttoMortallyWounded.jpg|Continuing to live, despite being caught in the train wheels TGD cracking.png|Using his Stand and hold out long enough to give Pesci the chance to kill the gang TGD Final moment.png|Prosciutto's last word Italian Ham dead.png|Prosciutto's death - Covers & Sketches= Chapter 487 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 487, Chapter 489 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 489, Chapter 493 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 493 Chapter 493 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 493 Chapter 494 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 494 Chapter 494 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 494 Chapter 498 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 498 Chapter 499 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 499 Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 544, with Squadra Esecuzioni members Prosc1.jpg }} - Anime= La Squadra anime.jpg|Squadra Esecuzioni silhouette, Episode 5 ProsciuttoPesciRestaurant.png|Prosciutto next to Pesci at a restaurant, chastising him for drinking milk ProsciuttoFormaggio.png|Prosciutto confirms with Formaggio that their job is complete SquadraUnwrapping.png|Prosciutto and the others receive a mysterious package SquadraEsecuzioniVSTheBoss.png|Squadra Esecuzioni vs the Boss of Passione Prosciutto_Pesci_Glimpse_Anime.PNG|Prosciutto briefly shown alongside Pesci, Episode 9 Prosciutto anime.png Prosciutto key art.png - Game= Giogio16.png|Proscuitto and The Grateful's model, Vento Aureo GioGio 5-1.png|Stage 5-1, Vento Aureo Aniki EOH.png|Proscuitto and The Grateful Dead as Naples Station's stage hazard, EOH - Miscellaneous= 5 zakka 020 F2.jpg|Sentinel Sundries coasters Prosciutto and The Grateful Dead.jpg|Prosciutto with The Grateful Dead, Super Action Statue Top (8).jpg|Part 5 Volume 2, Chara Heroes }} Trivia *He is called by his partner-in-crime Pesci. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Squadra Esecuzioni